mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Prue Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Prue´s history. Prudence "Prue" Halliwell was the oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the four sisters, to the extent that she was granted the nicknames "Super Witch" and "Wicca Wonder". Her Wiccan powers were focused on mind and movement: the ability to move objects with her mind, and the ability to project herself in an astral form. Besides this, Prue possessed the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions, scry for lost objects or people and divine for pieces of information. She could also access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Prue worked as a successful photo journalist at 415 Magazine, a career she wanted to pursue since her youth, but had given up until being introduced to the world of magic made her realize that her dreams were worth fighting for. Despite her formidable powers and sharp intellect, Prue was tragically murdered on May 17th, 2001, in her own home by the Source of All Evil's personal assassin, Shax, which temporarily severed The Power of Three altogether. Charming Dead Prue has appeared in all of the episodes of The Charming Dead, and has spontaneously used her telekinetic power to send many walkers flying away and she's also let her hate of Merle Dixon be known. Walking With The Witches Prue has appeared in most and/or all of the episodes for Walking With The Witches. Prue was taken by the Powers That Be and made into the whitelighter of Carl Grimes and the rest of the Pentad. She is also one of the powerful beings in the series so far, beside her charges. The Elders have banned Prue from reuniting with her sisters and the rest of her family. She is close to Rick Grimes, the father of Carl and the husband to late-wife Lori Grimes. Apocalypse Halliwell?!?! Prue has appeared in most and/or all of the episodes of Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!. Prue has been sent to the future by an angel where she has to stop the upcoming apocalypse with the help of some new and old friends. Something's End This Way Nears Prue has appeared in most and/or all of the episodes of Something's End This Way Nears. Prue has returned to her time along with another Superwitch and with the help of her family and Dean Winchester, they have to make sure the future that Prue had been sent to never becomes a reality. Powers and Abilities As the oldest Charmed One, Prue's powers were the strongest of the current generation—and would have stayed that way if her death had never occurred. As a Witch Basic Powers * Spell Casting: 'One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making: 'One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * 'Scrying: 'One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * 'Mediumship: '''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ''Active Powers'' * '''Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This was Prue's primary ability as a witch which she could channel with her eyes and later hands. ** Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. ** Deviation: The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Prue was able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. ** Agility: 'The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance. Prue achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and was able to perform enhanced acrobatics. ** 'Advanced Telekinesis: 'The power to produce powerful waves of telekinetic energy and to use telekinesis with potentially explosive force. ** 'Super Strength: 'The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Prue demonstrated this a number of times to best enemies in close-combat by combining her telekinetic power with her physical force. * 'Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Prue gained this power in her second year of being a witch. She can not use Telekinesis during the projection. However, Prue did become capable of projecting her astral form from one place to another without returning to her physical body; in one case, dematerializing to avoid gun shots then rematerializing at the other side of the room, and she still demonstrates the basic witch ability to cast spells. Other Powers * High Resistance: 'The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Prue possesses this due to being an upper-level witch. * 'The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones. Prue doesn't have this power any more since she had died and returned as Carl's whitelighter (Walking With The Witches). Prue does have this power in The Charming Dead. Natural Abilities * Advanced Combat: '''Prue developed into a skilful, close-combat fighter in a relatively short amount of time, challenging the abilities of her sister Phoebe who had developed those skills early on. Prue's fighting skills were presumably a result of her taking kick-boxing lessons and learning aikido As a Whitelighter ''Active Powers'' * '''Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. * Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. Other Powers * Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. * Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. * Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. Any other whitelighter powers have yet to be seen being used by Prue herself. Elder Powers Active Powers * Electrokinesis: The ability to create and project electricity or lightning. * Force Fields: The ability to create protective electrically charged force fields. Personality As the oldest sister, Prue saw herself as the maternal figure of the household, especially after her mother died. Conservative, cautious, determined, and with a dislike for surprises, she is slow to trust people, which resulted in her relationship with Phoebe often being a tumultuous one. In fact, it was always up to Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe, and it took their shared Charmed destiny for the oldest and youngest Halliwell sisters to heal their rift and come to a better understanding with each other. Prue was also the type of person to hold onto grudges for a long time: for many years, she refused to forgive her father for leaving her and her sisters when they were young, and she never trusted Cole fully even after he saved their lives on more than one occasion. At first, her duty as a Charmed One was a burden for her work life but she eventually began taking the initiative in hunting demons. It even at one point progressed into an obsession, believing a break-in to be the work of demons, and disregarding the idea of a human culprit. Prue is the most responsible of the sisters and has made numerous sacrifices throughout her life for them. According to Piper, Prue was known for saying "The Charmed Ones come first" when she alive and was always risking her life in the fight against evil, even sorting out her last will and testament before her death for the sake of her sisters. She's willing to take on a leadership role, having laid down rules when the sisters first got their powers. She is very protective of her sisters and her charges. She is willing to do anything to protect them, even it means putting herself in harm's way, or harming innocents with her powers. Charges Main Charges * Carl Grimes * Enid Nacon * Sophia Peletier * Meghan Chambler * Ron Anderson * Rick Grimes Other Magical Charges (if situation is absolutely necessary) * Louis Morales * Carol Peletier * Olivia Nacon * Richard Nacon * Ed Peletier * Lily Chambler * Mikey * Cyndie Mortal Charges (if situation is absolutely necessary) * Juan Morales * Miranda Morales * Pete Anderson * Jessie Anderson * Sam Anderson * Tara Chambler Killed Victims This list shows the victims Prue has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers Gallery 2017-07-29_15-29-18.jpg|Walker Prue: Prue is the oldest of her sisters and the oldest always gets the first bite. 2017-07-26_17-27-56.gif|Walker Prue: Prue is the oldest of her sisters and the oldest always gets the first bite. (GIF) Notes and Trivia * Prue and her cousin Carl Grimes share the powers of Telekinesis, Astral Projection, and Healing. The Healing power being of a different form, however. (WWTW) * Prue is an agent to the Powers That Be. (WWTW) * Prue used the B.O.S Athame to vanquish several upper-level demons that she or sisters faced that were in the Nexus. (Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!) * Prue works along side whitelighter Tara Maclay; who is the second whitelighter of the Pentad. (WWTW) * Prue shares many facial features with her nephew Chris Halliwell and cousin Carl Grimes. * Prue is the only sister so far to ever be resurrected by her other three sisters. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Prue Halliwell - visit them for more. # Charmed Wiki - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Charming Dead Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Superwitches Category:Whitelighters Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Apocalypse Halliwell Category:Somethings End This Way Nears Category:Humans Category:Halliwell Family Category:Females